


Animations: It`s Not Easy

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it`s not easy, being our very special agent Anthony DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animations: It`s Not Easy

These are some animations for NCIS, Tony DiNozzo. Hurt, no comfort (sorry Tony ... NOT :D)


End file.
